von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Belagerung von Badajoz
Badajoz. Badajoz, die befestigte Hauptstadt der spanischen Provinz Estramadura, an der Guadiana, unfern der portugiesischen Gränze, mit 10,000 Einwohnern. Sie hat im letzten Kriege eine bedeutende Rolle gespielt und ward von den Engländern dreimal belagert. Badajoz war am 10ten März 1811 nach unerheblichem Widerstande von dem span. General Imaz an Mortier übergeben worden. Nach der Vertreibung Massena's aus Portugall und dessen Rückzuge durch Estramadura mußte eine Hauptsorge des brittischen Feldherrn seyn, diese Festung, so wie Ciudad Rodrigo und Almeida, wieder zu nehmen. Nachdem daher Olivenza am 6ten April erobert war, schritt er zur Berennung von Badajoz. Diese am linken Ufer der Guadiana gelegene Festung hat 8 Bastionen, einen guten bedeckten Weg und zwei Aussenwerke, das Kronenwerk Pardaleras südlich, die Redoute Picurina östlich; in Norden jenseits der Guadiana liegt das Fort St. Christoval auf steilen Felsen, von dem einen Theil der Festung, nämlich das schlecht befestigte Schloß, eingesehen wird. Erste Belagerung. Die Belagerungsarbeiten begannen in der Nacht zum 9. Mai; der Hauptangriff war gegen das Schloß gerichtet, ein gleichzeitiger gegen St. Christoval, ein Scheinangriff gegen Partaleras. Der vorherrschende Mangel an Material gewährte durchaus keine günstige Resultate, und da Soult zum Entsatz anrückte, ward die Belagerung schon am 14. wieder aufgehoben. Sie hatte einen Verlust von 100 Todten, 650 Blessirten und Gefangenen herbeigeführt. Zweite Belagerung. Nach den Schlachten von Fuentes d'Onor und an der Albuera ward Badajoz am 25. Mai wieder von 12,000 Mann eingeschlossen; die gegen das Schloß und St. Christoval gerichteten Belagerungsarbeiten begannen am 30. In der Nacht zum 7. Juni ward der Sturm einer in St. Christoval gelegten Bresche versucht, aber mit Verlust abgewiesen; die Bresche, durch das Feuer der folgenden Tage vergrößert, ward darauf in der Nacht zum 10ten abermals, aber wieder vergeblich, gestürmt. Da indeß die meisten Geschütze unbrauchbar und die Munitionsvorräthe größtentheils consumirt worden waren, so wurde die Belagerung am 12ten aufgehoben, der Platz aber noch bis zum 16ten streng blokirt. Verlust der Belagerer 9 Offiziere, 109 Mann todt, 25 Offiziere, 342 Mann verwundet oder gefangen. Dritte Belagerung. Nach Eroberung Ciudad Rodrigo's (Jan. 1812) beschloß Wellington einen erneuten Angriff auf Badajoz. Die Belagerungsarmee, 16,000 Mann stark, begann ihre Arbeiten am 17ten März. Die Franzosen hatten während dessen die Werke bedeutend verbessert, besonders das Schloß mehr befestigt; der Angriff ward jetzt zunächst gegen Picurina, dann gegen die südöstliche und südliche Bastion Trinidad und St. Maria gerichtet. Am 19ten machten die Franzosen einen Ausfall, ohne jedoch die Belagerungsarbeiten zerstören zu können, in der Nacht zum 26sten ward Picurina gestürmt, die Belagerer setzten sich darinn fest, und etablirten davor ihre Breschbatterien. Bis zum 6ten April waren in die rechte Face von Trinidad, die linke Flanke von St. Maria, und die dazwischen liegende Courtine drei Breschen gelegt, welche gangbar erachtet wurden. Der Sturm ward in der Nacht zum 7ten unternommen; die erste Abtheilung erstieg das Schloß mit Leitern, die zweite und dritte gegen die Breschen bestimmt, stießen auf einem unvollendeten Halbmonde, den sie dafür gehalten, zusammen, geriethen in Unordnung und blieben hier dem fürchterlichsten Feuer zwei Stunden lang ausgesetzt, während welcher einzelne Detaschements ganz vergeblich versuchten, in die Bresche einzudringen; Wellington zog sie zurück, um gegen Morgen einen zweiten Versuch machen zu lassen. Indessen hatte eine vierte Abtheilung nach 4 Uhr das westliche Bastion St. Vincent genommen, sie drang in den Rücken der Breschen, vertrieb den Feind, und gab so den zu ihrem Angriff bestimmten Truppen Gelegenheit, ohne weitern Verlust einzudringen; die ganze Garnison ward gefangen, der Gouverneur General Philippon, der sich in das Fort St. Christoval geworfen, ergab sich am andern Tage. Die Belagerer verloren bei dieser dritten Belagerung 72 Offiziere, 963 Mann an Todten, 306 Offiziere, 3483 Mann an Verwundeten, der Sturm allein hatte 59 todte, 268 verwundete Offiziere, und 744 todte, 2600 verwundete Soldaten gekostet. Uibergabe von Badajoz an die Franzosen. Der 11. März 1810 =1811. Nachdem Mendizabal und Carera aus der Stellung am rechten Quadiana-Ufer, welche der seit den letzten Tagen des Jäners berennten Festung Badajoz die freye Zufuhr sicherte, durch die Schlacht am 18. Febr. vertrieben waren, setzte Marschall Soult ungestört die weitere Belagerung fort. Am 3. März fiel durch einen Schuss aus einer französ. Bresch-Batterie der würdige Festungs-Commandant General Menacho, welche Imaz in Geschicklichkeit und Ausdauer des Willens nicht ersetzte. Bis zum 9. März hatte das feindliche Geschütz eine gangbare Bresche in den Hauptwall gemacht. Alles war zum Sturme bereit. Durch eine letzte Aufforderung erreichten die Belagerer ohne ferneres Blutvergiessen, welches dieses noch immer sehr schwere Unternehmen gekostet hätte, über Erwartung ihren Zweck. Imaz übergab die Festung, wo die Franzosen am 11. März als Sieger ein-, und 7500 Spanier mit 7 Generälen und 550 Staabs- und Oberoffizieren als Kriegsgefangene, auszogen. Diese wurden nach Frankreich abgeführt. 1400 blieben noch krank, verwundet und verborgen in der Stadt. 170 Canonen mit 80,000 Pfund Pulver, 30,000 Infanterie-Patronen, und 2 Brückenausrüstungen wurden Beute der Franzosen. Zeitungsnachrichten. :(Spanien und Portugal)|1812 London, den 24sten April. In Badajoz sind 172 Stücke Geschütz, und 5481 Flinten mit den Bajonnets erobert worden. Die Garnison ergab sich auf Diskretion. Der junge Prinz von Oranien zeichnete sich glänzend bey dem Sturme aus, und war einer der ersten auf der Bresche. 3000 Mann von der gefangenen Garnison von Badajoz und der General Philippon sind nach Lissabon gebracht. London, den 28sten April. Kapitän Canning hat Depeschen vom Grafen Wellington aus dem Lager von Badajoz gebracht, aus welchen wir unsern Lesern folgenden Auszug mittheilen: Vom 3ten April. In der Nacht vom 29sten März machte der Feind einen Ausfall, und griff die Division des Generals Hamilton an, ward aber sogleich mit Verlust zurück getrieben. Die Bewegungen der Generale Graham und Hill haben den Feind genöthigt, sich gegen Kordova zurück zu ziehn. Der Marschall Soult hat vor Kadix nur 4000 Mann gelassen, und ist am 23sten und 24sten nach Sevilla abmarschirt. Eine Division der Armee von Portugal war 2 Meilen von Ciudad-Rodrigo angekommen, und man glaubte, daß der Marschall Marmont von Salamanka in Anmarsch wäre. Vom 7ten April. In der Nacht vom 6ten ist Badajoz durch Sturm genommen. Generalmajor Kempt führte die 3te Division gegen das Kastell von Badajoz an; unglücklicherweise ward er beym Durchsetzen durch den Fluß Rivellas verwundet; aber ungeachtet dieses Umstandes und der hartnäckigen Vertheidigung des Feindes, erstürmten die Truppen das Kastell, und setzten sich daselbst fest. Zugleich nahm der Major Wilson mit 200 Mann Besitz von dem Ravelin St. Roqve. Die 4te und die leichte Division gingen längs dem Flusse, und wurden vom Feinde nur bemerkt, als sie auf dem bedeckten Wege ankamen; die Avantgarde stieg ohne Schwierigkeit in den Graben, und rückte, geführt von ihren braven Officiers, mit der größten Unerschrockenheit, zur Bestürmung der Breschen vor; allein die Hindernisse, die der Feind hinter denselben angelegt hatte, waren von der Art, und sein Widerstand so heftig, daß sie den Platz nicht behaupten konnten. Viele Officiers und Soldaten wurden oben auf der Bresche durch Explosionen getödtet oder verwundet. Mehrere vergebene Versuche wurden bis nach Mitternacht gemacht, da ich den Truppen Befehl gab, sich auf ihren Sammelplatz zurück zu ziehen. In dieser Zeit hatte der Generalmajor Walker die Bastion von St. Vincente erstürmt. Da unsere Truppen auf diese Art in Besitz des Forts waren, welches alle Werke der Stadt beherrscht, und da die 4te und die leichte Division sich von Neuem zum Angriff der Breschen formirt hatten, so hörte aller Widerstand auf, und bey Tages Anbruch ergab sich der General Philippon, der sich in das Fort St. Christoval retirirt hatte, so wie der General Verlande und die ganze Garnison. General Philippon sagt mir, daß die Besatzung im Anfange der Belagerung aus 5000 Mann bestanden hat, wovon 1200 getödtet oder verwundet sich, ausser denen, die während des Sturms umgekommen sind. Es waren 5 Bataillons Franzosen, 2 Bataillons Hessen-Darmstädter, die Artillerie, das Ingenieurkorps xc., und ich höre, daß 4000 gefangen genommen sind. Die in Badajoz gefundene Munition besteht aus 133 Kanonen, 19 Mörser, 20 Haubitzen, alles spanisches Geschütz von Bronze, aus 5481 Flinten mit Bajonets, 163,000 Patronen, 10 Fässern mit Flintenkugeln, 12,000 Pfund Pulver, 85,264 Kanonenkugeln xc. Lissabon, den 9ten May. -- Vier Regimenter sind von Kadix zu Badajoz angekommen, um die Garnison dieser Stadt auszumachen, oder sonst gebraucht zu werden. Der Feldmarschall Don G. Martens, der unter unter dem Marquis Romana gedient hat, ist zum Gouverneur von Badajoz ernannt. London, den 9ten Juny. Der kühne Angriff auf Badajoz hat viel Menschen gekostet, aber noch mehr erspart, weil sonst eine Schlacht unvermeidlich gewesen wäre. Die Eroberung dieser Festung ist eine der glänzendsten Kriegsthaten, die die Geschichte zu erzählen hat. Die Breschen waren durch die ungewöhnlichsten Mittel vertheidigt: z. B. mit spanischen Reitern, die von Säbelklingen verfertigt waren; mit Granaten, die bey der Annäherung der Feinde sprangen; mit Flatterminen u. s. w. Der Gouverneur Philippon soll voll Verzweiflung gesagt haben: diesen Sturm hätten nicht Menschen, sondern Teufel gemacht. Augenzeugenbericht. Ein Officier, der beim Sturm mit war, schildert die Schrecken dieses Auftritts so: "Montags am 5. Apr. früh um 8 Uhr stellten wir und ohne Tornister, und in einer halben Stunde zogen wir in ungerader Linie nach der Stadt unter strengem Befehl, "nicht einen Laut von uns zu geben." Ein Theil der 5. Abtheilung sollte die Stadt an der Südseite angreifen, während die 3., bei welcher ich war, mit ihren Leitern die Citadelle erklettern, und die übrigen den großen Sturmriß angreifen sollten. Ich verschafft mir ein Soldatenwamms, eine Muskete, 60 Kugelpatronen, und war auf dem rechten Flügel meiner Kompagnie. Eh ich weiter gehe, will ich Ihnen aber erst melden, wohin und warum wir gingen. Der Statthalter ist bekanntlich einer der besten französischen Ingenieurs, und hat sich als solcher erwiesen; wiewol unser Feuer an der Sturmlücke fortdauerte, hatte er dich Stücken Holz im Boden befestigt, mit Schwertklingen und Bajonnets darin, welche nach außen standen, dahinter war zu beiden Seiten quer über die Sturmlücke ein spanischer Reiter befestigt; der Schlagbaum war ungefähr einen Fuß ins Gevierte, mit Spitzen aus allen Seiten, die eine Elle weit vom Mittelpuncte ausgingen, und wohinter ein vier Fuß breiter und 4 Fuß tiefen Graben war. Um alles dieses zu decken, waren 8 Mann hoch Soldaten gestellt, die zwei ersten Glieder, zu feuern so stark sie konnten, die dahinter, für sie zu laden. So vorbereitet, sagte er, wenn sie auf ihren Posten blieben, könnten alle Schaaren der Welt nicht hinein. Etwa funfzig Ellen um den Sturmriß waren auch Graben gegraben, falls wir hineinkämen. Kurz, die ältesten Officiere sagen, kein Platz sei in unsern Zeiten so verständig und entschlossen vertheidigt worden. Auf dem Zuge war alles still, außer daß unsere Kanonen das Feuer an den Sturmrissen unterhielten, bis wir eine Viertelmeile von der Stadt waren, wo 2 bis 3 Leuchtkugeln in verschiedenen Richtungen geworfen wurden. Eine fiel dicht vor uns, und wir flüsterten einander leise zu: "jetzt geht es an." Als die erste Abtheilung unserer Schaaren dem Platz nahte, schien die ganze Stadt Eine Mine zu seyn, denn aus jedem ellenbreiten Raume flogen Stückkugeln und Traubenkartätschen in allen Richtungen. Als die Leuchtkugeln um uns streiften, rückten wir neben uns im Grase hin, und die Musketenkugeln sausten wie Hagel über unsern Häuptern; wir stürzten also sogleich vor, bis wir etwa hundert Ellen von der Brücke über den ersten Graben waren, da fielen die Kugeln so dicht, daß, so weit ich urtheilen kann, in Einer Minute eine Elle über meinem Kopf zwanzig hinflogen. Indem wir auf dem Grase fortliefen, strauchelten ein oder zwei Mann und wurden zurück gelassen, nun aber fielen sie öfter; als wir an die Brücke kamen, welche ungefähr zwei Ellen weit und 12 lang war, fielen die Kugeln so dicht, daß ich nicht lebendig zu entkommen meinte. Wir erstiegen nun den Hügel so gedrängt, wie das Volk auf der Messe. Wir mußten auf Händen und Knien kriechen, weil der Aufgang so jäh und felsig war; und indem wir krochen, traf eine Kugel meinen Nebenofficier, und er blieb. Als wir den Fels hinauf waren, kamen wir an einige Schanzpfähle, etwa hinter ihnen war ein drei Fuß tiefer Graben, und gleich dahinter ein flacher etwa 6 Ellen breiter Raum, und dann ein 8 Fuß hoher Hügel aufgeworfen. Diese überstiegen, gelangten wir zu einem zweiten Graben und dann zum Wall, welcher 26 Fuß hoch war, an welchen wir sechs bis sieben Leitern anlegten. Der Hügel ist wie der zu Greenwich, fast eben so jäh und hoch. Eben als ich über den umpfählten Graben ging, kam eine Ladung Traubenfeuer aus einem Vierundzwanzigpfünder gerade in den flachen Raum, und 12 schöne junge Männer sanken zu Boden, einen Schrei ausstoßend, der dem ältesten Soldaten durch die Seele ging. Zehn davon standen nie wieder auf, der nächste von ihnen lag einen Fuß weit von mir, und der fernste nicht vier Ellen. Es riß das ganze Glied nieder. Die nächsten 3 bis 4 Schritte, die ich that, gingen über diesen Leichenhaufen. Man lieset von den Schrecken des Kriegs, aber wenige wissen, was das heißt. Als ich über diesen Hügel in den Graben unter dem Wall kam, lagen die Todten und Verwundeten so dicht, daß ich immer auf ihnen hinging. Eine Pause fand statt, als wir die Leiter erreichten, vermuthlich durch den Traubenschuß und den Tod der von den Leitern Heruntergeschossenen veranlaßt; aber bald waren alle wieder auf und stellten sich wieder auf den Weg gerad über dem Wall. Nun jauchzten wir vier- bis fünfmal. Als wir in die Citadelle eingedrungen waren, fiel kein Schuß unter uns; die Batterien schwiegen, und wir stellten uns den 2 Thorwegen gegenüber mit dem Befehl, keine Macht durchbrechen zu lassen. Ich war im vordersten Glied. Sobald Philippon hörte, daß wir in der Citadelle wären, befahl er 2000 Mann, sie auf alle Weise wieder zu nehmen; als er aber erfuhr, daß die ganze dritte Abtheilung darin sei, sagte er: "Nun so gebt die Stadt auf." Eine Batterie feuerte noch zwei Stunden, als wir schon darin waren; aber die am Sturmriß waren in einer halben Stunde ruhig, indem ein Theil der 5. Abtheilung, welcher südwärts eindrang, sie zur Ruhe gebracht. Der Angriff auf den Sturmriß schlug fehl; er wurde zum zweiten Male gethan, und wieder mit gleich schlechtem Erfolg, weshalb Wellington sagte: "Die dritte Abtheilung hat meine Ehre gerettet und die Stadt gewonnen." Wir blieben die ganze Nacht unter den Waffen. In der Citadelle wurden an 50 Gefangene gemacht. Philippon zog sich auf Fort S. Christoval zurück, und die meisten von der Reiterei entkamen durch den Ausfall. Nach den Kriegsgesetzen hätten wir alles, was wir fanden, tödten können, und unsere Soldaten sagten auch, sie wollten es thun; aber ein Engländer mordet nicht mit kaltem Blute. Unser Regiment that die ganze Zeit keinen Kanonenschuß. Ich sah auf französischer Seite ein Beispiel von Tapferkeit, kurz zuvor ehe der Traubenschuß kam: Acht oder zehn Franzosen standen auf der Batterie No. 32: eines unserer Regimenter feuerte und erlegte einen oder zwei von ihnen; die übrigen aber standen wie Standbilder und hielten das Feuer aus, bis nur noch 2 übrig waren; da wurde einer erschossen und der andere sprang herab. Die Stadt ist von der Größe, wie Northampton; alle Häuser am Sturmriß wurden niedergeschossen und die meisten übrigen beschädigt. Am Morgen kehrte ich wieder zum Lager zurück, und suchte bei Tagslicht meine Fußstapfen von voriger Nacht. Ueberall kam ich bei vielen Verwundeten vorbei; ich sah acht bis zehn durch das Gesicht geschossen, und ihre Köpfe eine geronnene Blutmasse, viele mit zerrissenen Glieder, viele durch den Leib geschossen und kläglich stöhnend. Meinen Nebenofficier fand ich auf dem Hügel, Pantalons, Degen, Achselbänder und Hut ihm angenommen. Die Todten lagen in allen Gestalten ausgestreckt: einige waren von Bomben zerrissen, viele nackt ausgezogen, andere im Staube unter Blut und Koth. Als ich an den Fleck kam, wo der Traubenschuß fiel, lagen die Leichname dicht; aber das war kein Vergleich gegen die Haufen im Sturmriß, wo sie zwei bis drei Mann hoch über einander lagen. Soll ich Ihnen meine Gefühle während des Gefechts beschreiben? Ich ging wohlgemuth nach der Stadt zu; als aber die Kugeln so dicht um mich fielen, meinte ich, jede werde ich treffen; als ihrer mehr wurden, achtete ich ihr weniger; am Fuß des Bergs war ich ganz an die Gefahr gewöhnt, und hätte auf eine Kanonenmündung losgehen können. Als der Traubenschuß fiel, litt ich mehr für die, welche fielen, als für mich, als ich aber zuerst die Leichenhaufen betrat, schauderte ich. Mit den nächsten 20 oder 30 Schritten trat ich auf mehrere Todte, und es machte einen minder schrecklichen Eindruck auf mich, Sie sehen, ich war buchstäblich nur ein paar Zoll vom Tode -- wie am Rande der Ewigkeit. Bei Ihnen, wenn zwei oder drei Ihrer Bekannten sterben, heißtes: "Das sind furchtbare Zeiten; der Tod ist sehr geschäftig." Hier war er es wirklich. Von 3 Officieren, mit welchen ich an jenem Tag speiste, ward einer getödtet, ein anderer schwer verwundet; auf meinem Kopfe wurde kein Haar gekrümmt. Quellen und Literatur. *Conversations-Lexicon oder encyclopädisches Handwörterbuch für gebildete Stände. Stuttgart bei A. F. Macklot. 1816 *Historischer Militair-Almanach des 16. 17. 18. und 19. Jahrhunderts. Mit besonderer Hinsicht auf das letztere, und den oesterreichischen Kaiserstaat. Mit 15 Portraits, für Freunde der neueren und neuesten Kriegsgeschichte von Johann Ritter von Rittersberg. Prag bei C. W. Enders 1825. *Arthur, Herzog von Wellington. Sein Leben als Feldherr und Staatsmann. Nach englischen Quellen, vorzüglich nach Elliot und Clarke, bearbeitet und bis zum Sept. 1816 fortgesetzt. Leipzig und Altenburg: F. A. Brockhaus. 1817. *Allgemeine deutsche Zeitung für Rußland. No. 139. Montag, den 10. Juny 1812. ff. Badajoz, Belagerung von Kategorie: Jahr 1811 Kategorie: Jahr 1812